12th South Carolina Infantry
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Infantry |battles=Gaines Mill Frayser's Farm Second Manassas Ox Hill Sharpsburg Sheperdstown Castleman's Ferry Fredericksburg Chancellorsville Gettysburg Falling Waters Bristoe Campaign Mine Run Campaign The Wilderness Spotsylvania Courthouse North Anna Cold Harbour }} The 12th South Carolina Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Formation In answer to the call of President of the Provisional Government of the Confederate States of America, Jefferson Davis, on or around the 1 July 1861, companies of volunteers from all over the Secessionist States began to bring themselves forward. The volunteers from South Carolina rendezvoused at Columbia, South Carolina, and were sent to a camp of instruction. This camp was located around five miles from Columbia, at Lightwoodknot Springs; there the men were allowed to elect their field officers. The first regiment to be formed was numbered as the 12th South Carolina Volunteers. The regiments' officers were, at its beginning: Commanding Officer: Colonel R.G. Mills Dunovant Second in Command: Lieutenant Colonel Dixon Barnes Chief of Staff: Major Cadwallader Jones Company Rosters Company A: County Recruited From: York County, South Carolina Nickname: Bonham Rifles Commanding Officer(s): *Captain L.W. Grist *Captain J.T. Parker *Captain W.H. McCorkle Junior Officers: *1st Lieutenant W.D. Miller *1st Lieutenant J.A. Watson *2nd Lieutenant J.D. Witherspoon *2nd Lieutenant N.H. Watson Non - Commissioned Officers: *First Sergeant Richard Hare *First Sergeant J.J. Thomlinson Company B: County Recruited From: York County, South Carolina Nickname: Campbell Rifles Commanding Officer(s): *Captain John Lucas Miller *Captain W.S. Dunlop Junior Officers: *1st Lieutenant W.S. Dunlap *2nd Lieutenant T.J. Bell *2nd Lieutenant J.H. Bingham Company Staff: *Adjutant: Private S.C. Sadler Non-Commissioned Officers: *First Sergeant R.W. Whitesides Enlisted Men: *Arrowood, James *Barber, J.C., *Barker, G.C. *Bigham, J.H., *Blackwell, A. *Bolin, Lewis *Brigman, James B., Private *Brown, J.T., *Brown, L. *Brown, W.M *Clark, J.J. *Childers, W.W. *Childress, W.W. *Clark, S.M. *Chambers, J.S. *Chambers, W.E. *Chambers, W.C. *Childers, E. *Clines, C.P. *Cobb, George, *Cobb, J.A. *Darwin, M.V *Doster, Alfred *Dowdle, John *Edder, J.W. *Faries, John R. *Finley, Sm. *Ferguson, W.C. *Hagins, C.J., *Hagins, John *Hagins. W.L. *Hagins, S. *Holbrooks, Martin *Howell, W.B. *Jackson, J.L. *Johnston, Steven M. *Jones, E. *Kell, J.D. *Kincaid, James *Lanier, Lewis *Love, R.J. *Lowry, Wm. *Moore, D.D. *Manning, R.L. *Manning, W.C. *McFadden, J.B. *McKnight, J.E. *McKnight, J.B. *McKnight, J.R. *McDaniel, J.L. *Miller, W.J. *Mullinax, W.J. *Mullins, R.A. *Mullins, W.H. *Nichols, J.A. *Parish, C.W. *Pinkston, W.M. *Pearson, C.M. *Pierce, R. *Pressley, B.C. *Quinn, Warren *Quinton, J. *Ramsey, T.W. *Ravin, J.J. *Rawls, Martin *Sanders, M.L. *Sherrer, George S. *Spenser, T.N. *Stewart, J.D. *Stewart, W.T. *Simmons, R.L. *Smith, J.L. *Smith, J.H. *Smith, R.W. *Strain, Samuel *Templeton, Joseph *Wallace, William *Wallace, A.L. *Wallace, W.L. *Ware, James *Wood, Lewis *Weaver, Thomas *Wear, James *White, W.W. *Westmoreland, H. *Whisonant, J.B. *Whitesides, R.C. *Whitesides, R.W. *Whitesides, J.M. *Whitesides, T.B. *Wylie, W.B. Company C: County Recruited From: Fairfield County, South Carolina Nickname: None Commanding Officer(s): *Captain J.A. Hinnant *Captain J.R. Thomas *Captain H.C. Davis Junior Officers: *1st Lieutenant J.W. Delleny *1st Lieutenant S.Y. Rosborough *2nd Lieutenant J.R. Boyles Company Staff: *Adjutant: Private W.C. Buchanan *Hospital Steward: Private W.W. Entzminger Non-Commissioned Officers: *Sergeant Major N.C. Robertson *Ordnance Sergeant S.W. Broom *Sergeant J.R. Thomas *Sergeant J.W. Robinson *Sergeant J.R. Boyles *Sergeant J.L. Goza *Corporal J.A. Gosborough *Corporal John W. Broom *Corporal Isom Neely *Corporal J.H. True *Corporal Samuel Rose *Corporal William H. Smith Enlisted Men: *Arledge, Thos. *Ayers, John *Bishop, W. C. *Blake, William *Braswell, A. C. *Braswell, M. L. *Braszeil, R. V. *Brazeil, W. J. *Broom, Charles Powell Alston *Broom, J. B. *Broom, Dr. Thomas Furman *Brown, J. L. *Buchanan, W. C. *Carter, A. J. *Carter, D. L. *Coleman, C. S. *Cook, George *Cook, Jessee *Cook, William *Cooper, J. H. *Cooper, Lamuel *Crosland, John *Crosland, S. Y. *Davis, Powell *Davis, Riley *Davis, Sylvester *Dinkle, J. M. *Dominz, William *Douglas, D. S. *Douglass, A. S. *Dunlap, S. P. *Dunlap, J. J. *Dunn, Alfred *Dunn, David *Durham, T. H. *Duren, William *Gastler, H. R. *Ellis, William *Eutzminger, W. W. *Farmer, J. W. *Flemming, John *Fogg, J. M. *Freeman, Enoch *Freeman, James *Freeman, John *Freeman, Joe *Freeman, William *Hathcock, G. W. *Hatcher, W. H. *Hays, Arthur *Hays, Benj. *Hays, John *Hendrix, G. W. *Hendrix, J. A. *Hendris, J. S. *Hinnant, Henry *Hollis, J. L. *Hood, Benj. *Howell, John *Howell, Thomas *Huffstetter, J. L. *Lucas, John *Kennedy, J. A. *Mickle, W. T. *Mops, Roland *Neely, Richard *Paul, J. W. *Paul, Thomas *Perry, S. R. *Price, Edmund *Price, W. J. *Pogue, R. F. *Rains, Antony *Rains, Henry *Rains, William *Reynolds, J. H. *Reynolds, Osmond *Reynolds, Roland *Reynolds, Thomas *Reynolds, Joseph *Reynolds, Hasting *Richardson, J. R. *Richardson, John *Richardson, J. S. *Richardson, Thomas *Richardson, William *Richardson, W. D. *Robertson, J. A. *Robertson, N. C. *Robertson, J. T. *Robertson, A. W. *Robinson, J. J. *Rosborough, E. F. *Rosborough, J. L. *Rose, Joseph *Rose, W. A. *Rush, William *Swartz, J. B. *Smart, R. N. *Smith, G. D. *Smith, J. M. *Smith, J. R. *Smith, W. R. T. *Smith, J. W. *Simpson, G. J. *Swatmon, G. W. *Taylor, W. E. *Williamson, J. W. *Wilson, F. N. *Wooten, M. L. *Wyrick, J. L. *Vaughn, J. M. *Young, J. A. Company D: County Recruited From: Unknown Nickname: None Commanding Officers: *Captain E.F. Bookter *Captain J.H. Kinsler *Captain J.C. Smith Junior Officers: *1st Lieutenant W.H. Rives *1st Lieutenant M.R. Sharp *1st Lieutenant W.H. Talley *2nd Lieutenant N.R. Bookter Company Staff: *Drum Major Louis Jacobs Non-Commissioned Officers: *First Sergeant W.S. Crosby Company E: County Recruited From: Lancaster County, South Carolina Nickname: None Commanding Officers: *Captain C.F. Hinson *Captain T.F. Clyburn Non - Commissioned Officers: Sergeant N.R. Bookter *Corporal Wm C Roberts Enlisted Men: Company D Isaiah Barefoot, Private J.W. Barefoot, Private W.P. Bookter, Private Joel Brazell, Private Joseph Brazell, Private Henry Brazell, Private William Brown, Teamster Robert B. Center, Private Wesley W. Cooper, Private/Corporal James Craft, Private Walter S. Crosby, Private William S. Crosby, Private J.S. Deas, Private Hyram Ford, Private Isaac Freeman, Private Edward W. Fuller, Nurse E.J. Gilmore, Private W.J. Golding, Private James Griffin, Private Albert Hammond, Private L.D. Hammond, Private Jere Hammond, Private James Hammond, Private John Hammond, Private Pat Hammond, Private Thomas Harris, Private Alexander Manor, Private John Manor, Private Benjamin Martin, Private James Martin, Private John McGrady, Private R.A. McGrady, Private James McNiell, Private Elijah Medlin, Private Allen Medlin, Private Preston Medlin, Private Samule Medlin, Private David Moore, Private John Moore, Private Jasker Parler, Private Ansel B. Phillips, Private Thomas H' Rives, ? Wade H. Rives, Private/First Lieutenant Martin D. Rose, Private/First Sergeant A.J. Ruff, Private John Sanders, Private George W. Smith, Private Hugh Stephenson, Private John W. Suttlemire, Private E.D. Taylor, Private James A. Thomas, Private Shadrach Thomas, Private William Thomas, Private Thoroughgood Thornton, Private J.U. Turnipseed, Private James Wagstaff, Private J. Washburn, Private References External links *http://www.nps.gov/civilwar/search-regiments-detail.htm?regiment_id=CSC0012RI Category:South Carolina Confederate Civil War regiments